mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sátiro
thumb|Sátiro con flauta y su funda (Cerámica de figuras rojas) 520–500 a.C. Vulci, EtruriaEn la mitología griega, un sátiro (Griego: σάτυρος satyros''De etimología desconocida; Robert S. P. Beekes ha sugerido un origen pre-griego (''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, pp. 1311–1312).) es uno de los compañeros itifálicos de Dioniso con características equinas, incluyendo una cola, oreja y, a veces, hasta falo de caballo. Las representaciones artísticas primitivas lo muestran a veces con piernas de caballo, pero en la cerámica con figuras negras del siglo VI a.C. las piernas humanas eran más comunes.Timothy Gantz (1996), Early Greek Myth, p. 135. En la mitología romana, hay un concepto similar a los sátiros con características de cabras, siendo el fauno medio hombre, medio cabra. Los romanos grecoparlantes solían usar el término griego saturos cuando se referían al fauno latino, combinando finalmente a ambos. Las "satiresas" femeninas, que vagaban los bosques y montañasBranham (1997) p. xxiii, fue una invención tardía de los poetas. En los mitos se le suele relacionar con la flauta. thumb|Ninfas y sátiro. (William-Adolphe Bouguereau, 1873) El jefe de los sátiros se llamaba Sileno, una deidad menor asociada (Como Hermes o Príapo) con la fertilidad. Estos personajes solo pueden encontrarse en la única obra satírica completa que queda, El cíclope, de Eurípides, y en los fragmentos de Ichneutae (Persiguiendo sátiros) De Sófocles. La obra satírica era corta y despreocupada realizada tras cada trilogía de tragedias en los festivales atenienses dedicados a Dioniso. No hay suficientes pruebas para determinar si el drama satírico se basaban en la tragedia que la precedía. Se dice que el innovador dramaturgo trágico Esquilo había sido admirado por sus obras satíricas, pero ninguna ha sobrevivido. Las vasijas pintadas áticos muestran a los sátiros maduros con un cuerpo fuerte con narices planas, orejas puntiagudas, pelo largo y rizado, y barbas, con coronas de vid o hiedra rodeando sus cabezas calvas. A veces los sátiros llevan el tirso: el bastón de Dioniso coronado con una piña de pino. Los sátiros adquirieron su aspecto caprino a través de su fusión posterior con el fauno romano, un espíritu itálico despreocupado de la naturaleza con características similares e identificado con el dios griego Pan. Por lo tanto, en la literatura latina se suele describir a los sátiros con la mitad inferior de una cabra, con cola de cabra en vez de caballo de los sátiros griegos; además, los sátiros se convirtieron en criaturas casi idénticas a los faunos. Los sátiros maduros suelen ser representados en el arte romano con cuernos de cabra, mientras que los jóvenes suelen representarse con protuberancias óseas en sus frentes. Sobre los sátiros, Praxíteles da una nueva interpretación del tema de la vida libre y despreocupada. En vez de un elfo con orejas puntiagudas y repulsivas pezuñas de cabra, nos encontramos con un niño de la naturaleza, puro, pero manso y sin miedo, con los instintos brutales necesarios para defenderse de las amenazas y sobreviviendo sin la ayuda de la civilización moderna. Como criaturas dionisiacas, son amantes del vino y las mujeres, estando listos para cualquier placer físico. Vagan con flautas (auloi), platillos, castañuelas y gaitas, y les encanta perseguir a las ménades o bacantes, o en el arte tardío, bailar con las ninfas, teniendo una forma especial de danza llamada sikinnis. Dado su amor al vino, a veces se le representa sosteniendo una copa de vino, y a veces aparecen en las decoraciones de las copas. En la mitología y arte griego thumb|Satiro in riposo, ejemplar de los Museos Capitolinos, mármol de Luni, hacia 130 d. C. (inv. 739). En el arte griego primitivo, Sileno aparece como viejo y feo, pero en el arte tardío, especialmente en las obras de la escuela ática, se suavizan estas características salvajes para mostrar un aspecto más juvenil y agraciado. Esta transformación o humanización del sátiro aparece a través del arte griego tardío. Otro ejemplo de este cambio ocurre en la representación de Medusa y en las Amazonas, personajes tradicionalmente representados como bárbaros e incivilizados. Un ejemplo de un sátiro humanizado es la obra de Praxíteles conocida como "Sátiro en reposo". Los espíritus griegos (no clásicos) conocidos como kallikantzaros tienen una importante semejanza con los sátiros antiguos; tienen orejas de cabras y los pies de burro, cabras o caballo cubierto con pelo, adorando bailar y las mujeres. thumb|La cabra tiene una cola corta, pero el sátiro tiene una cola larga de caballo. Cerámica ática 520 a.C. Aunque no son mencionados por Homero, en un fragmento de los trabajos de Hesiodo son llamados hermanos de las ninfas de la montaña y curetes, fuertemente unido al culto de Dioniso. En el culto dionisiaco, los seguidores masculinos eran conocidos como sátiros y las femeninas como ménades o bacantes. En Ática, había una especie de drama conocido como las leyendas de los dioses y los héroes, con el coro compuesto de sátiros y silenos. En la obra satírica ateniense del siglo V a.C., el coro comentaba la acción. Este "drama satírico" parodiaba los sucesos serios del pasado mítico con gestos lascivos y burla subversiva. Solo sobrevive una obra satírica del siglo V, El Cíclope de Eurípides. El sátiro y el viajero, una de las fábulas de Esopo, presenta al sátiro como un huésped benevolente para el viajero en el bosque en invierno. El sátiro se confunde cuando el hombre afirma ser capaz de soplar frío y calor con el mismo aliento, primero para calentarse sus manos y luego para enfriar las gachas. En 1907 se encontró en Oxirrinco, Egipto, un papiro con un largo fragmento de la obra satírica de Sófocles "Persiguiendo sátiros" (Ichneutae). En el arte y mitología romanos thumb|Sátiro persiguiendo a una ninfa en un mosaico romano Los faunos se fusionaron en la imaginación popular y poética con los espíritus latinos de los bosques y con el rústico dios griego Pan. Los sátiros griegos fueron descritos como caprinos, de la cintura a las pezuñas, y a veces se les mostraba con grandes cuernos, incluso de cordero. Los poetas romanos a veces los fusionaban con el fauno. La sátira romana tiene forma literaria, siendo en ensayo poético un vehículo para la critica personal, subversiva social y mordaz. Aunque la sátira romana se relaciona a veces con las obras satíricas griegas, la única conexión del sátiro con el drama satírico es a través de la propia naturaleza subversiva de los propios sátiros, sirviendo como oposición a la cortesía, decoro y la propia civilización. Otras referencias thumb|Sátiro femenino con dos putti de Claude Michel (1738–1814) En algunas versiones de la Biblia, Isaias 13:21 y 34:14 usan la palabra "sátiro" erróneamente para representar la se'irim hebrea, "peludas", de "sa'ir" o "cabra". Hay una alusión a la práctica de sacrificio a los se'irim en el Levítico 17:7. Puede referirse "al demonio peludo del paso de montaña" (azabb al-‘akaba) de una vieja leyenda árabe. También puede referirse, como muestran en otras traducciones, cabras reales y a su adoración. Bebé sátiro Los bebés o niños sátiros son criaturas mitológicas relacionadas con los sátiros. Aparecen en el folclore popular, obras de arte clásicas, películas y en varias formas de arte local. Algunas obras del renacimiento muestran a sátiros jóvenes junto con sátiros sobrios y más viejos, mientras otras representaciones incluyen a los niños sátiros tomando parte de los rituales dionisiacos o bacanales. thumb|"Mademoiselle Prévost as a bacchante" de Jean Raoux La presencia de un bebé o niño sátiro en una obra clásica, como en una vasija griega, eran simplemente una elección estética del artista. SIn embargo, la función de un niño en el arte griego implica un significado más profundo en el caso de los bebés sátiros: Eros, el hijo de Afrodita, se representa como un bebé o niño, y Baco, el señor de los sátiros, se muestra en muchas obras como un bebé, a veces en compañía de sátiros. Un ejemplo de un bebé sátiro fuera de la antigua Grecia está en el grabado en piedra de Alberto Durero de 1505, "Músico sátiro y ninfa con bebé (familia sátira)". También hay un servilletero del periodo victoriano que muestra a un bebé sátiro junto a un barril, que representa la percepción de los bebés sátiros participando en las bacanales.Revivals, Reveries, and Reconstructions: Images of Antiquity in Prints from 1500 to 1800, Philamuseum.org, exhibition at the Philadelphia Museum of Art. También hay obras de arte del rococó mostrando a niños o bebés sátiros en las bacanales. Algunas obras muestran a mujeres sátiros con sus niños; otras describen a los niños sátiros con un papel activo en la festividad, incluyendo un ejemplo en una pintura de Jean Raoux (1677-1735). "Mademoiselle Prévost as a bacchante" muestra a niños sátiros tocando la pandereta mientras la señorita Prévost, una bailarina de la ópera, baila como parte de la bacanal.UNH.edu Referencias Categoría:Mitología Romana Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega